


Dem Buns

by RydiaAsuka



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Sormikweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaAsuka/pseuds/RydiaAsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long journey. Too bad a certain shephard can't keep his hands to himself. </p><p>Someone said it was Sormik week. Haven't finished the game yet, but here ya go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dem Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about this is lame. This is what happens when Hiki and I get to plotting after long shifts and I say "I'll write it!". 
> 
> Also, this is your friendly reminder that Sorey's Japanese name is Slay. Do what you will with that information. :)

There was something unique between Sorey and Mikleo, anyone in the group could see it. Despite his professed innocence, the group picked up subtle hints that perhaps their illustrious shepard had a bit of a mischievous side when it came to Mikleo.

The first incident occurred after Sorey's appointment to shepard. 

"Sorey!" Alisha called from across the sanctuary, waving to him. 

The brunet snapped his hand back. "Uh, Alisha! Hi!"

"...what were you doing?" she asked curiously, glancing at the hand he was now clutching to his chest.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all. Did you need something?"

He was a terrible liar.

~

The second incident came after a standard fight in the Pearloats Pasture.

"Is everyone all right?" Lailah asked, wiping a sweat-soaked lock of hair out of her face. Around her, the group was picking itself up from the fight, cleaning weapons and checking armour. Thankfully, it seemed nobody had been too badly injured, so she was not needed for immediate medical attention. 

Heading over to where their bags had been dropped, she bent to retrieve hers. 

"Ack!"

Alarmed at the distressed cry, Lailah all but dove into her bag, wrenching an apple gel out of her case. "Here!" she called, holding it aloft and seeking the source of the noise--there, Mikleo! He didn't look hurt, though...just...

The water seraph was rubbing his butt, sending an innocent-looking Sorey a glower. "I'm fine, Lailah. Just fine."

Blinking in confusion, she lowered her hand. "You're sure, Mikleo?"

"He's just fine," Edna deadpanned, not giving Mikleo a chance to speak for himself. "He got slain."

Lailah frowned, mind working over the statement. "I...don't think that makes him okay..."

"I believe that was her attempt at a joke," Dezel muttered.

"I don't get it," she admitted.

"Nobody does," Dezel said.

Edna only sighed.

Mikleo groaned loudly. "Just--get your stuff, Sorey!" he grumbled, turning and stalking away. 

"So--?" Lailah ventured.

Edna sighed. "You can put the gel back."

~

The third time would be the last. 

Rose watched, amused, as Sorey reached for Mikleo. They were hurrying through the forest, on route back to Hyland. Walking to Mikleo's left, she easily stepped between the two, her own right hand reaching out to pinch the seraph's butt.

"Sorey!" the disgruntled seraph accused, not even bothering to turn.

Rose doubled over laughing. "I knew it! You do have a nice ass, Mikleo!"

Blushing, Mikleo looked away, and Sorey quickly made himself busy talking to Lailah.

"Get a room," Edna muttered from the back. Frankly, Rose agreed. If Sorey couldn't keep his hands to himself, well they might as well get it out. 

Properly.


End file.
